In current practice, Wide Area Network (WAN) and/or Local Area Network (LAN) performance information is not centrally analyzed by a communication device coupled to such networks to account for information such as topological information, geographical information, user's network usage pattern, quality of network connection, time, throughput, user behavior, usage data, etc. Accordingly, user behavior associated with user's broadband service may not be contextually analyzed by any central system to provide service recommendation to the user of the broadband service according to its broadband service usage. Furthermore, a lack of validated service recommendation may result negatively in terms of customer (user) satisfaction of the broadband service.
Lack of validated service recommendation may also result in the communication devices (e.g., a smart phone, computer, a router, Digital Subscriber Line, etc.) to adapt a service that may not be compatible with the communication device and/or service plan. Typically, operators rely on basic information such as loop lengths to determine the service products of customers, which often leads to incorrect service upgrades or downgrades. Such process is inefficient in terms of resources and costs as customers are more likely to call and complain, and call center/technicians should handle their complaints by manually adjusting services, or physically fixing the broadband service hardware (e.g., Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) lines).